pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Kakushi Kage-mura
Kakushi Kage-mura literally meaning "Village Hidden in The Shadows"; also known as "Hidden Shadow Village") is the hidden village of the Region of Fantasy . As the strongest of the Five Great Shinobi Villages , Kakushi Kage-mura has a Kage as its leader known as the Hoshikage. There have been seven official Hoshikage , the most recent being Shia. Although the Hidden Shadow which is known as the most powerful village possessing an elite shinobi army corps, much like the region in which it resides, has been relatively peaceful since the end of the Fifth Shinobi World War , it remains one of the most powerful villages in existence, and has great military power and influence, even after the attack by Haze . The shinobi of this village wear blue, black, or grey shirts which may or may not have the village’s symbol on it, along with matching colored pants over a military green flak jacket which may also have the village’s symbol on it, and pockets on the chest area. History Founding In the time before the creation of the ninja villages, ninja were organized into small mercenary clans that knew nothing but battle. Of the countless ninja clans, the Nepirimu clan and the Tarakona clan were the strongest. After much bloodshed, the Tarakona clan offered a truce with the Nepirimu. The leader of the Nepirimu, Ra’zac Nepirimu objected, and was forced, by the rest of the Nepirimu to accept. The Tarakona, the Nepirimu, and the other clans conquered by the Nepirimu came together to create Kakushi Kage-mura. Thanks to the help of the village’s work most of which came from the Mokuzai clan and their wood release abilities to produce much of the villages' infrastructure. However Kenji Tarakona because of his strength and leadership skills was selected to be the First Hoshikage by the villagers. Fearing that the Nepirimu who were now in control of the hidden shadow, would oppress them because they were their former rivals, Ra’zac tried to gather support to overthrow Kenji. However, no Nepirimu would help, forcing him to take on Kenji by himself. Ra’zac was ultimately defeated at what would be called the Valley of the End and was believed to have died. Sometime later after the battle, hidden shadow came into possession of several chakra beast including the strongest the Nine-Tailed Dragon. To contain their powers, the village began its trend of sealing the beast within members of the Mokuzai, Kitsune, Lkami, Yunikon, Fenikkusu, Tora and Neko clan’s all of which that the Tarakona, and thus the rest of hidden shadow, had close ties with. Kenji gave the other tailed beasts in his possession to other newly-formed villages to promote peace. However this peace was short lived. Shinobi Wars The hidden shadow took part in the first all of the ninja wars. Kenji died during the First Shinobi World War , necessitating his brother replace him as Second Hoshikage. The Second would also die during the war, killed by Kakusa Ishi no mura's ninja. Heishiro Tarakona would take his fathers place as the Third Hoshikage , but he would die during the Second Shinobi World War . The Fourth Hoshikage , Shinda Tarakona would fight in the Third Shinobi World War , however other than fighting across ? and the numerous clash’s with it’s leader ?, nothing else about this war is known. Later hidden shadow became involved in the Fourth Shinobi World War ; the Hidden Shadow fought the Hidden Stone , using ? as their battleground , however this war was brought to a complete stop after Shinda Tarakona was transformed into The Omega Weapon . Before the Fourth’s death he appointed his pupil Toriko Hidan to become the Fifth Hoshikage . Decades later after The Draco Meteor the Fifth Shinobi World War erupted with the Hidden Shadow fighting against the Hidden Stone and was almost defeated, but Veral Tarakona helped turn the war back in their favor. Marriage of the Clan’s ''Main article: Marriage of the Clan’s '' Not long after the defeat of The Omega Weapon three of the clans who had been on the front lines were near the end of their rope. Seeing that their clans time had come to an end the Tarakona, Kitsune and Lkami clan decided to marry into one another to create on clan. The three clans chose four of their strongest Shinobi who then married into the other Veral who would later become the Sixth Hoshikage married his childhood friend Maya Kitsune. Two-tailed Wolf’s Attack on the Shadow ''Main article: Two-tailed Wolf’s Attack on the Shadow '' After the end of the Fifth Shinobi World War, Veral was chosen as the Sixth Hoshikage. Soon after Ra’zac returned to the village that day in hopes of finally destroying it. With his he brought along powerful Two-tailed Wolf , however after a lengthy battle with the two Veral was finally able to defeat the two. Ra’zac managed to escape, but Veral killed the Two-tailed Wolf. Haze’s Invasion ''Main article: Haze’s Invasion '' Category:Hidden Shinobi Village Category:Locations